shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:NadaAsar
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Davidchola2 page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! WOW I just finished wathing the episodes of Dangan Ronpa. Wow, it's soooooo awesome!! I expected it to be good from the general idea and the characters, but it's much better than what I thought!! The beginning was pretty interesting, but to me, honestly, not very promising (the first 2 episodes). But then...when the real thing began...WOW!! Thanks for recommending me this anime! ~Zoro-san Team Kai Hi Nada-chan, You can come back now :) I need your Help with the Team Kai T-Shirts :P User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 17:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you get on the chat a little? Before I go to sleep! ~Zoro-san Nah, nothing important, just something that was bugging me. Forget about it. Hope you had fun at the party! And don't forget to read the last part of that story! Why did you leave instantly? ~Zoro-san Meku Meku no Mi The Meku Meku allows the user to apply a certain texture to something. For example, you could grab a cloak, make it resemble a wooden fence, and then hide yourself near the fence with the cloak. It works like camouflage applied to whatever you want. ~~ [[User:Davidchola2|''Davidchola2'']] ♣ 13:34, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! That means a lot to me, Nada! Thank you! ^_^ So far, my birthday's been absolutely lovely. Oh, and I've been intending to let you know that I have your Vivillon ready for trading at any time. Only thing being, I forgot if you wanted it in a specific Poke Ball, with a certain nickname, or if you wanted it with a certain gender too. >_< I think this one's female, last time I checked. Though I can check again, just to be sure. Please be sure to let me know if you want it to have a nickname, or if I should get a new Vivillon altogether to put it in a new Poke Ball, or to give you a male/female Vivillon. Once again, thanks for dropping by on my talk page. ^_^ Love ya, Nada. Take care. hugs Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:42, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hehehe no need, Wyvern *hug* The least I could do! =D And I'll accept that Vivillon of yours just the way it is, no matter its gender, Pokeball, or name. And tell me if there is anything you want your Sandstorm Vivillon to have/be. I have both male and female ready for you if you want -you can have them both- and I'll catch you online to trade okay? =D NadaAsar (talk) 03:12, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like a plan! :) Thanks once again! As for the sandstorm Vivillon, I don't mind having one. In fact, I'd like the female please. And could she be named Sandy as well? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:56, January 20, 2014 (UTC) 'Oh hey, a link to a blog from october' I didn't feel like commenting on an oldass blog so I'm throwing it here because I feel like sharing things. Good albums that are good, depending on what you're into: Modern Rock? Stone Sour: The House of Gold and Bones Part 1 and Part 2 House of Gold and Bones is a duo of concept albums (an album full of songs that all relate and kinda tell a story kind of thing) that is pretty fucking rad. Fun thing about these concept albums is obviously instead of each album being it's own thing, Both albums connect and flow in a nice little story kinda thing. If you enjoy any kind of rock or just seem interested listen to both albums back to back and you'll probably have a nice time listening to this one Music with a lot of trumpeting and catchiness? Streetlight Manifesto: Everything Goes Numb, Somewhere in the Between, other albums by this band Streetlight Manifesto is a Ska band, which is like jazz mixed with rock I don't really know how to describe it. It can be really uppity and it can be serious too. Those first two albums are basically my favorites (since I haven't really listened through the other 3 albums), but hey maybe you'll like it. I sure as hell do. Listened to Streetlight Manifesto and fell in love? Toh Kay: Streetlight Lullabies If you listened to Streetlight and thought "lame!" or something similar, don't bother with this part. HOWEVER if you liked it a lot or just liked it this is a good album to look at. Toh Kay is the lead singer for Streetlight, and this album is basically acoustic versions of 10 songs from those two albums I named specifically, and a couple songs from another albums. In other words, instead of all the horns and saxophones and backup singing, it's just Toh Kay and his guitar. It's basically great, and helps you actually understand the lyrics of the songs like you have no idea. Looking for something that's just really fucking weird? System of a Down: Mezmerize/Hypnotize System of a Down is... really fucking hard to describe. Just listen to it. Mezmerize and Hypnotize are the last albums they've done that Kinda connect (the first song of the first album is a shorter different version of the last song of the second album). They sing about war and the government being shit at one time, then sing about how their dick is bigger than yours in another song. Just listen to it. Maybe you'll like it. That's it for the fancy albums off my iPod, maybe if you're on chat when I'm on chat I can toss out a few random song names that are good, cus I swear I got on chat 10 seconds before you left and I was like SHIT MISSED HER. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 05:37, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes yes, a song about Roosters Yeah Cigaro was the song I was thinking of when I described where System of a Down's lyrics can range to. They have a song about pizza to I don't remember what it's called it's on one of the other albums. Anyway yeah you're welcome, thank you for the flattery, I guess I'm flattered. If you're ever on chat when I am on chat I can spitball you some songs off the top of my head, those were really just the albums I have on my iPod. I have a lot of other songs so like yeah. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 03:21, February 27, 2014 (UTC) oh yeah, these guys The song was pretty good, I remember hearing Vampire Weekend from somewhere. Haven't really looked into the band so I think I'm gonna have to. Anyway, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the music, and that your friends are too. Hoping sooner or later we'll be on chat the same time, since I think you're in some country in the middle east or soemthing (Egypt? Saudi?) so hey maybe we'll get lucky. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 05:05, March 6, 2014 (UTC) P.s. Oops on the late reply, kinda didn't notice at all. Very Late Happy Birthday! I know I'm very late, but better late than never! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Hope you had a great day...some weeks ago XD and hope you have a great year awaiting for you. 13:35, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm really glad to hear you had a wonderful birthday! And I wasn't that active lately because, well, life XD. Where have you been though? :P 10:13, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Explanation First off it wasnt that ppl joined in, im in a very odd very vulnerable mood lately which is why MJ is humoring me lately, its too the point where if he rejects me it legitimately upsets me. Of course then im like "well thats stupid to feel that way <_<" but i feel that way none the less. A secondary annoyance is immaturity, i dont care if you feel a certain way about mushy posts but it can be handled in a much more adult way than simply vomiting in chat, and on top of this you addressed that the thought of me with ANYONE made you uneasy as did FD who i am also not very happy with. That alone pissed me off and upset me. FYI my self confidence is non-existant so any direct blow to me hits very hard. - Masterreaper In case you forgot... i DID tell you it was upsetting me, i told you, i told FD, and then i addressed the entire chat with something along the lines of "This is upsetting me." then a inquired as to if my happiness was that abhorrent to you all, which you all ignored and then continued to act the exact same way after the chat crashes. So in summary i DID tell every one of you before the chat crashed that it was upsetting me. Also yes labby is my twin because we think very much alike and have similar goals here on the wiki, not because we act the same way. I am aware that everyone teases people myself included. But once again I TOLD ALL OF YOU that it was upsetting me. if you didnt see it (even though i said so 3 separate times) then i guess i should have said it a 4th. But regardless when someone is upset enough to actually full blown leave chat especially someone who strives to keep emotions out of dicision making AKA me then there is something legitimately wrong. I apologize for the probably numerous spelling errors in these postings but i am still rather upset about the entire ordeal. - Masterreaper I didnt answer your question so... I went back and reread your last comment and realized i never answered your question. Yes, we can put this behind us, but do note than when i said that i didnt like you i meant it. I dont particularly like you, and honestly never have. You just seem to clash with me. Im not going to be mean to you because of it but dont mistake us for friends. - Masterreaper Meh... Sorry Nada, I'm going somewhere where my work is more appreciated. I do thank you for reading my story and being such a good person all this time. Contact me later and we'll talk, okay? Rinji79 (talk) 07:27, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you'd be interested? Hey Nada-swan, sorry I haven't seen you much. I'm not really on in the mornings (well, my mornings) recentlyl because colelge so y'know. Anyways I was thinking of music and you came to mind. Not really music though, more like a podcast. Does the name Welcome to Night Vale mean anything to you? If not, well you should totally check it out. It's like a bi-monthly radio show from the town Night Vale that's just a little thing for you to listen to, each episode is in the 20-30 minute range and it's actually really in-depth in terms of plot and lore and such. And for the music part, there's like a song every episode and a lot of the songs are pretty good, so you should check it out. I think your best bet would to just search up the name on like google or itunes and listen to the pilot episode. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 07:50, February 24, 2015 (UTC) God damn it I saw you on the chat, I thought "alright gimme a minute", I got on chat and I missed yah. And I super wanna talk to yah too. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 08:26, March 9, 2015 (UTC) : We miss you Nada-swan~, hope you're doing alright : Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 19:10, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Nada Nada Nada Yes, I am totally down to do a collaboration. The question being raised is how we come to that. I mean, FD and I are able to play Overwatch together so if him and I can play Overwatch than you and I can writet a story. And I mean hell in terms of communication we don't have to restrict ourselves here just hit me up on facebook or skype or what have you. To be honest my past couple months have Really kept me busy and away from this place even though I'm an Admiral now so that might be a better option. Also yeah, finally got promoted. Get hype. Anyway, my facebook's on my user page, the skype name is thomas.dingolo, I have Cairo's timezone on my phone so I know when to talk to FD so your timezone should be around the same time as his. Also holy shit you're back. Super excited actually, looking forward to slightly more interaction than barely any. Also super appreciative that you're asking Me specifically about it so that makes me feel special. Just message me on Something and we will go from there yeah? Glad you're back, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 07:36, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Mister Nii sounds weird, NadaNii sounds better, aniki what you think?Caring16 (talk) 05:07, May 10, 2017 (UTC)